


[podfic] Raw Skin and Exposed Nerves

by TwoMenAndAGuava



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dimension Travel, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoMenAndAGuava/pseuds/TwoMenAndAGuava
Summary: “I don’t get it.”Cassie sighed. “The Tim you found, he’s not our Tim. Batman says-”“No, I get that,” Conner interjected with a scowl. “What I don’t get is why Batman took him to Gotham. We could take care of him here. It’s not like coming from another universe changes things that much.”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2018





	[podfic] Raw Skin and Exposed Nerves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raw Skin and Exposed Nerves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405411) by [serendipitousDescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitousDescent/pseuds/serendipitousDescent). 

> Original author's note:
> 
> So, here's a sequel to Teach Me How to Breathe Again. Not the sequel anyone was expecting, but a sequel nonetheless. Reading Teach Me How to Breath Again isn't entirely necessary to understand and enjoy this, although I highly encourage you to do so.
> 
> Is there going to be more in this verse? ...Yes. Most definitely yes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Also, brief continuation [here](http://serendipitousdescent.tumblr.com/post/148284618418/drabble-from-parts-of-each-other-set-immediately) that consists just of fluff.
> 
> Podficcer's note:
> 
> For the Fandom Trumps Hate auction 2018 for tumblr user demad69.

Music: "Fearless First" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (licensed under Creative Commons 4.0)

( [download link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/otoixibdxswplva/RawSkinExposedNerves.mp3/file) )


End file.
